


The Phone Message

by professorwillie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professorwillie/pseuds/professorwillie
Summary: Marinette leaves a message for Adrien, but Chat Noir helps her steal the phone and delete it before Adrien listens to it. Alternative scene inspired by the episode Copycat.





	The Phone Message

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are not mine and belong to Thomas Astruc.
> 
> This is my first attempt at dialogue, so any thoughts or suggestions are welcome!

She had called him Hot Stuff. HOT STUFF!! She had to get to that phone, she HAD to! She tried to go to the school where she knew Adrien had fencing practice, but Chat Noir had jumped over the roofs and she knew Tikki was right when she told her she had an obligation to go to the unveiling. She wasn’t going to be able to make it to the phone and the ceremony. Her obligation was to Paris, not her hopeless romantic life. It’s not like she could embarrass herself anymore in front of Adrien then she already had. Marinette sighed loudly. “Tikki! Spots On!” she cried as she transformed.

She arrived a little late to the ceremony. Chat was talking to Theo, the sculptor. Theo looked angry and Chat looked, well, like Chat. He had a smug smile on his face that she knew he only wore when he thought he was winning at something. The mayor introduced her to the artist. “Hi, Theo. This sculpture is amazing! I think you really captured us.” She looked up at the artwork in appreciation. 

“Thank you,” Theo replied. “I really tried to portray the real you. I was wondering…” he started to say something, but was interrupted by the mayor starting his speech about how heroic they were. It was a very nice speech, but Ladybug couldn’t pay attention because she had called Adrien “hot stuff” and she needed that phone! She knew his fencing practice would be almost over by the time she got to the gym, if this ceremony didn’t take forever! She willed the mayor to stop talking, begging in her head to make him stop talking. He just kept on and on!  
All of the sudden, she had an idea. She put her hand to her miraculous. “I better bug out! I’m about the change back,” she said suddenly. Chat looked at her like she had grown a second head.

“Uh, Ladybug? You okay?” he asked.

“I just have to go!” she said as she took off toward the school. Chat waved to the crowd and followed after her. Ladybug landed in front of the school and ran inside. Chat came into the building just as Marinette walked out of the restroom. “Chat Noir? What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at a ceremony at the park? I mean, I heard they were having a ceremony in the park today for you and Ladybug.” There was a look of questioning horror on her face. Why had he followed her here? How was she supposed to get the phone now? Did he know she was Ladybug?

“I was worried about Ladybug. I thought she came in here, but I guess not. Have you seen her?” he asked, craning his neck to look past Marinette to see if he could see where Ladybug had gone.

“No! I haven’t, but I’m sure she’s fine. I mean, why wouldn’t she be, she’s Ladybug.” Marinette tried to be convincing, but she knew he wasn’t buying it. 

“Okay…” he said slowly. “What are you doing here? I mean, school has been out for over an hour. Are you waiting for something?”

“If you must know, I’ve come to steal a phone.” She crossed her arms in front of her. Marinette knew she shouldn’t have admitted that, but she hoped it would make him go away so she could get the phone, erase the message, and put it back. If she told the truth, maybe he would think it was so ridiculous that he would laugh and leave her alone.

“Why?” he asked. He looked at her quizzically. 

“I left a message on a phone for someone and it’s completely embarrassing and now I have to find the phone, steal it, delete the message, and put the phone back without Adrien knowing.” It sounded ridiculous. She really should have thought this through. It was never going to work.

“Adrien, huh? Model Adrien, or is this a different one?” he asked with a sly smile. “You know what? I don’t want to know. Where is his phone?” Chat knew very well his phone was in his locker. He had left it there when he had gone to the ceremony, but he wanted to see how this played out. He’d never seen Marinette so determined and he liked it. 

“I don’t know,” she paused and looked at him. “Wait, are you going to help me?” She was stunned! Why would he offer to help her steal a phone?

“Yes. You seem like you’re determined to do this and if you are going to return the phone, then I don’t see why I shouldn’t help you. It wouldn’t actually be stealing, I guess.” He smiled at her with a lopsided grin. “What was in the message that was so bad?”

“None of your business.” She glared at him. After a minute of silence, she finally said, “He was supposed to be a fencing practice this afternoon, so maybe in the locker room?” 

“How do you know where he was? Are you stalking him or something?” She could tell he was enjoying this way too much.

“Not stalking! I just have basic knowledge of his schedule and extracurricular activities.” She replied as she walked toward the boy’s locker room. 

“I’m pretty sure that’s stalking,” he replied as he followed her. She turned around suddenly. 

“Look, you silly kitty!” she said as she pointed a finger at him, “I just happen to know things, okay?” 

He put his hands up in the air. “Alright, alright! Sorry!” She started walking toward the boy’s locker room again. “Do you know which locker is his?” he asked.

“No. Any ideas on how to find out?” she opened the door to the room and looked inside making sure the coast was clear.

“I guess you could call his phone and see if it rings?” he suggested. 

Marinette looked at him. It was a really good idea. She shrugged and pulled out her phone to dial. “It’s ringing.”

He pushed her in the room. “Go listen and to see where it is!” He rolled his eyes in frustration. She pushed her ears against the lockers, moving down the row until she found the one she was looking for. 

“It’s here!” she said, excitedly. “How do we get in the locker?” She should have thought this plan through. It was not going well. She would never pull this off in time. Chat looked at her and shook his head.

“You can’t get into his locker?” he asked. “Marinette, are you sure you can’t just tell me what the message said? I mean, I can tell you if it really is as bad as you think it is.”

“No, I’m not telling you. It’s far too embarrassing. I never want to think about it again!” she replied. She looked at the lock. Her eyes lit up. “Chat! Do you think you could use your cataclysm on this?”

“No. No, I don’t think I could,” he looked at her seriously and then started laughing. “Princess, do you honestly think a hero of Paris should go around breaking locks?”

“No, but you are already here helping me break into a locker and steal a phone.” She had that determined look on her face again. 

“Let me look at the lock.” He reached over and pushed her aside gently so he could get in between her and the lock to open it without her seeing. He put in the combination and opened the locker. “See, no need to destroy anything.” He smirked at her. “You know, Princess, you could give me a reward for opening this for you.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

She leaned in close to him and whispered in his ear, “Not a chance, Kitty.”

“Spoil sport.” he replied with a blush. She started to dig in Adrien’s locker. Chat Noir watched as she flung his belongings on the ground. At least there was nothing embarrassing in his locker. 

“Found it!” She pulled out the phone. Marinette pushed the button and a key pad came up. “Oh, no! The phone is locked!” She looked at Chat panicked. She looked at the clock on the wall. Practice would be over in two minutes. She didn’t have time to figure out the lock screen and get both of them out of the locker room before the fencing team came in. She put the phone in her pocket, shoved everything back in the locker, and grabbed Chat Noir’s hand and pulled him out of the school before they could get caught.

Marinette was still holding his hand when they arrived at her house. She got out her keys and opened the door slightly, making sure her parents were still downstairs in the bakery. She grabbed Chat’s hand again and hauled him up the stairs into her room. He looked around her room, “I like your room, Marinette. It’s so very you! Whoa…” he stopped when he saw the magazine photos on her walls. “Are you sure you’re not a stalker?” he asked, gesturing to the wall. “I mean, you do seem to have a thing for him.” 

She stuck out her tongue at him. “Are you going to help me or not?” she asked. She pulled out the phone. “Any ideas on how to get past the lock screen?”

“Yes, but you have to tell me about the message first.” This time it was his turn to cross his arms and look determined. 

“It’s so embarrassing, Chat.” She sat on her chaise and put her head in her hands. She sat there for a minute and then looked up at him. “I was trying to leave him a message asking him to go to the movies, but I didn’t end the call when I thought I did and I ended up calling him Hot Stuff and babbling on about how I babble too much.”

He sat down beside her. “Hot Stuff. Really?” He was blushing slightly. “That’s pretty embarrassing.” He picked up the phone and started messing with it.

“I know! I wish I could just talk to him, instead of resorting to a life of crime, but I can’t. I stammer and I say ridiculous things. I just can’t let him listen to this message. I can’t!” She looked at him desperately. 

“I completely understand. I figured the lock screen out and deleted the message.” He handed the phone back to her. “Now, how do you plan on getting his phone back to him? It’s too late to put it back in his locker today.” He put his hand on her shoulder. 

She shook her head. “I really should have thought this whole thing though. I have no idea.” Just then, Marinette got a news alert on her phone. She looked at it in surprise. “Oh, no! Apparently, you just robbed the Louvre!” She looked at him and giggled.

“I suppose my life of crime has escalated. I’m a cat burglar now! Don’t tell Ladybug,” he laughed. I guess I better go see what’s going on. I hope Ladybug is okay. I might need her help with this one.” Marinette showed him to her balcony and he took off across the Paris rooftops. 

“Guess we better go help him out!” Marinette transformed into Ladybug and followed him.

The next day, Marinette approached Adrien, phone in hand. “Hi, Adrien. I found your phone, not that you lost it or anything, but here it is in case you were looking for it. I mean, you could never lose anything because only losers lose things and you’re a winner, right?” She scowled at her own stupidity and started to look around for a place to hide from pure humiliation.

“Thanks, Marinette. I’ve been looking for this everywhere!” He took the phone from her and put it in his bag. “Did you see the news last night? Do you really think Chat Noir robbed the Louvre?” he asked.

“The hero of Paris? I don’t think he would ever steal anything. He seems far too sweet for that,” she replied, a dreamy smile appeared on her face. She didn’t notice Adrien blushing at the sentiment.


End file.
